Foster's Home: House of Bloo's(MS edition)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Mac sent his imaginary friend, "Bloo" to a foster home for Imaginary Friend. Along the way, they met, "The Midnight Society" and a mysterious bully.
1. Outgrowing Bloo

(8-year-old Mac and Blooergard Q Kazoo were both running from Mac bullyish older brother, "Terrence" when their mother came back from work. His mom told him alone that he needed to get rid of Bloo because he's troublesome. That night Bloo was watching tv when he saw an commercial for Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, a home where imaginary friends come and live until they get a new home. The next day, they were walking to the home when they bumped into a bully. He wore a turquoise tank, a denim vest, a black baseball cap worn backwards, white jeans and white sneakers.)

Frank: Where are you going?

Bloo: What's it look like, we're going to this foster home for imaginary friends.

Frank: Please, a home for imaginary friends is weird.

Mac: What do you mean?

Frank: I heard rumors of this place and that place stinks.

Bloo: Well you stink Big Mouth!

Mac: Forgive him, he's crazy.

(Mac and Bloo walked off.)

Frank: Weirdoes.

(Once they went onto the front porch, Mac rang the doorbell and out of the house came a bunny butler.)

MrHerriman: Hello, gentlemen.

Bloo: A bunny butler.

MrHerriman: Sir, I'm, "MrHerriman" the head of business in this area. State your business

(Mac told him about his mom working double-time, his brother's bullying and that he needed send Bloo here for comfort. decided to arrange a tour.)

MrHerriman: Master Gary, two men need a tour report to the immediately.

(Came a Caucasian boy. He had light brown hair, wore glasses, a purple polo shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.)

Gary: Hello, I'm, "Gary".

Bloo: Your not an Imaginary friend.

Gary: No, I'm human. My parents let me live and work here while they run their magic shop.

Mac: "Midnight Magic"?

Gary: You know that place.

Mac: Yes, I come there time to time, your parents are really nice.

Gary: Yes, plus this is a good way to get away from my dad's snoring at night.

(Mac got upset and sat down.)

Gary: What's wrong Mac?

Mac: Well, my father recently died and my mom is working late.

Gary: Sorry to here that Mac. Do you want to take the tour?

(They smiled and took the tour, when they got to the arcade, they met an African-American girl. She had black hair in a bob, light blue t-shirt, overall shorts, white sneakers and a black baseball cap worn backwards.)

Kiki: friends?

Gary: Yup, this is my friend, "Kiki".

Kiki: Hello.

Bloo: Your a girl!

Kiki: Of course.

(They continued on until they went into the kitchen. They met a boy with dirty blonde hair, wearing a grey sweatshirt, blue jeans and grey sneakers. He was eating a tuna sandwich. Bloo grabbed the sandwich and ate it.)

Eric: Hey!

Kiki: Be nice Eric.

Eric: Come on, he took my sandwich.

Bloo: Well Eric, I got hungry.

(Then they continued on until they went to the rumpus room. Inside they met a girl with tan skin, shoulder length black hair in a headband, a periwinkle blouse with matching ballet flats, and a long light green skirt. They removed their socks and shoes because the only rule in the room is, no socks or shoes.)

Betty Ann: Hi guys, who's the walking ghost.

Gary: This is, "Bloo" a new imaginary friend.

Betty Ann: Hi Bloo, I'm, "Betty Ann".

(She shook his hand, later on they continued with the tour until they went into the laundry room. Inside was a boy with neck length dark brown hair, a red polo-shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers doing some laundry.)

Kiki: David, come say hi to the new friends.

David: Hi guys.

(He turned away and continued doing laundry.)

Bloo: Your not talking David.

Gary: Forgive him, he's shy.

(Then they went in the powder they met a beautiful girl. She had long blonde hair in a purple headband, gold earrings, a grey tank top tied on the bottom, grey, light blue tight jeans, and purple sneakers)

Bloo: Hello beautiful!

Kristen: Hello, I'm, "Kristen".

(Then MrHerriman came in finding Mac, Bloo, Gary and his friends.)

MrHerriman: I see you met the other housekeepers of the place. I must warn you these kids are really weird, whenever it's a Friday night they disappear and don't return until further notice.

Gary: Tonight is Friday night MrHerriman.

Mac(Whispers to Bloo): We should follow them tonight.

(later they found a big purple imaginary friend, a tall red imaginary friend and a bird like imaginary friend playing basketball)

Mac: Hello, I'm, "Mac" and this is, "Bloo".

Wilt: Do you want to play with us?

Mac: Sure.

(Then they went off playing basketball.)


	2. Midnight Society

(Later that night, they followed Gary and his pals to the secret meeting place.)

Bloo(Whispers): Wow, a campfire.

Mac(Whispers): Bloo, we don't want them to know we're here.

Bloo(Whispers): Okay Okay.

Kristen: Mac seems like a nice kid, despite being too young for The Midnight Society.

Eric: He has to be over 10 I order to join.

Gary: Meeting new people can be a good thing, whenever you see them. Mac and Bloo are new to this and those you learn about Foster's. Submitted for The Approval of The Midnight Society, I call this story-

(He throws coffee creamer into the fire.)

Gary: "The Tale of New House."

(The scene changes to the city, where we meet a teenage girl with armpit length blonde hair with blue highlights, average weight and wearing an indigo t-shirt, white skirt and indigo ballet flats.)

Gary(Narrating): Gretchen Kimpe recently moved into the city and Gretchen wanted to make friends.

Gretchen: Man, the city is a dump, literally. People always pollute on the streets.

(Her younger brother, "Irvin" came in.)

Irvin: So what? Who cares about litter?

(Irvin throughs his candy wrapper on the ground. Then a scary voice tells Gretchen to clean up.)

Gretchen: Hello?

Scary Voice: Clean Up!

(Gretchen was confused)

MrsKempe: Gretchen, are you okay?

Gretchen: I'm fine mom.

(Gretchen was walking around her new city, when she came across a magic shop.)

Gretchen: "Sardo Magic Mansion".

(She went inside the shop.)

Gretchen:Hello, anyone in here?

(Then a strange man who's dressed like a gypsy came in.)

Sardo: Can I help you miss?

Gretchen: Who are you?

Sardo: No "Mr", accent on the "Doh".

(He offered a 1 dollar guidebook to the city's supernatural. Her late dad was a fond of ghost, so she bought it for 1 dollar. Then Sardo greeted another customer with the same impressions and Gretchen left.)

Gretchen: Weirdo.

(When she got home she saw her mother planting her new flowers.)

MrsKempe: Gretchen, your back.

Gretchen: Hi mom.

MrsKempe: What's wrong.

Gretchen: Daddy is dead. Why did he have to go into his car?

Mrs Kempe: Because he works the night shift at the history museum as a janitor, he was running late after he got his schedule mixed up and

(She accidentally dropped the empty seed bag and the voices started to come back to Gretchen.)

Voice: Clean up! Clean Up!

(She still got crept out and went inside her house. Back in the MS sequence Bloo and Mac were hearing the whole story.)

Bloo: You call that a story?

(They heard Bloo and they both hid behind the bush. None of the MS members suspected a thing.)

Mac(Whispers): Bloo!

Bloo(Mac): Sorry

(Back to the story .)

MrsKempe: I'm going to the grocery store to pick up more food. Be good to your brother Gretchen.

Gretchen: Okay.

(As she was tossing her ice tea bottle, she accidentally made is bounce off and land on the ground.)

Gretchen: Oops!

(Before she could pick up the bottle, the voices came in and haunted her. Irvin came out because he heard the voices too.)

Irvin: Did you hear that Gretchen?

Gretchen: Yeah, it's saying, "Clean Up".

(Then a garbage monster came and grabbed Irvin)

Irvin: Gretchen, Help!

(Gretchen. She tried to get to her kitchen phone, but a pile of garbage blocked her. She quickly grabbed her supernatural book andran to the attic and read a page on the house.)

Gretchen: That's my new house in 1969."Owner died after numerous teenagers littered his garden with numerous amounts his garbage. He ran out of his home to get the police, but was his by a garbage truck". That's why I heard those voices saying, "Clean up." and the only way to save Irvin is to clean up all the litter on the ground.

(She went to the front lawn and cleaned up all the litter. The ghost rested and the seeds her mom planted started to grow and bloom. Meaning that is happy and he won't bother future residents anymore. Then out of the front door, came Irvin. She went up and hugged him.)

Gretchen: Irvin, your back!

Irvin: Well done big sis. Just in time, mom is coming home.

(MrsK came out of her car finding her kids relaxing.)

MrsK: Hi kids, did anything amazing happened?

Irvin and Gretchen: Nope.

(They winked at eachother and the story goes to the MS sequence.)

Gary: The end.

(They fell asleep during the story. Eric accidentally stepped on Mac's foot)

Gary: Mac! Bloo, what are you 2 doing here?

Mac: We followed you guys to find out what are you doing.

Gary: That's okay, you can be 2 official members of the MS.

Betty Ann: Since the meeting is over, you guys get to tell your story in our room.

Mac: Lucky I'm planning to spend the night with you guys.

Bloo: We won't tell anyone.

(As they got out of their secret meeting place, they stepped on some blue paint. Infront of them was a boy who looked exactly like Gary, except he didn't had glasses and was laughing at them. Then he pelted them with cookies.)

Gary: Tucker! Isn't it pass your bedtime.

Tucker: Yes, but it's Friday Scabs.

(He ran off laughing)

Gary: How I wish I was an only child.

Mac: You know that kid?

David: Gary's younger brother, he always pulls pranks on everyone.

Eric: The worse prank he did was last week when he tricked us into thinking that an imaginary friend came in, when it was really a confetti trap.


	3. Frank and Terrence

(Later that night. They were all wearing flannel pajamas, covered by robes. Gary-blue, Betty Ann-pink, David-yellow, Kiki-orange, Eric-green and Kristen-purple. The boy's bedroom had 2 bunk beds, 2 dressers, a desk with drawers, a magic kit, a bookcase, and a boombox. Gary's bunk was on the top and it had posters of famous magicians next to his bunk,. On the other bunk bed, David's bunk bed had mysterious monster posters next to his bunk, and Eric bunk bed had a map of Ireland and leprechaun pictures nest to his bunk.)

Bloo: Okay, Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, we call this story.

(They turned on their flashlights.)

Mac: The Tale of the Bully.

(Mac told him the story based on his experience, but didn't tell him that the bullying victim was him and that the bully was Terrance.)

Gary: Your both in, just don't tell anyone about the meeting place. It's near the city dump. Followed the dirt trail and you'll find the meeting place.

Bloo: Near city dump, dirt trail.

Betty Ann: We're going to our room guys.

(Then the girls left to go to their room and they went to sleep. Later at Terrence's apartment. A friend of his came over. It was the same guy who ran into Mac and Bloo.)

Terrence: Frank. Your here. Mom's out doing another news report for the Chicago late night news.

Frank: So, where's your kid bro?

Terrence: He's getting rid of his stupid imaginary friend, "Bloo".

Frank: I saw him earlier today.

Terrence: Really?

(He nodded his head.)

Frank: And I know someone who can help us, he's my mentor and a friend of my parents.

(Later on, they went to a mansion with a, "M" on the door. A man with a blue suit, brown hair and brown eyes, he was, "Louis D. Mayor" opened the door.)

Louis: Frank, my apprentice in confidential tricks, who's this?

Frank: This is a friend of mine, "Terrence".

Louis: Ha Ha, how are you Terrence?

Terrence: Ugh, I'm okay.

Frank: I have a con for you sir.

(He whispered the whole con to his master and they smiled evilly at each other.)


	4. Adoption

(The next day, were in their regular clothes going to the dining room.)

Mac: How many friends are there?

Betty Ann: About 1340 friends.

Bloo: That's a lot of Imaginary Friends.

Kiki: Yes. Plus they all get adopted and sent to new homes.

Bloo: Adopt?

Gary: To tell you the truth, this is a Foster Home. A lot of these friends get adopted by people who wanted an imaginary friend.

Mac: So Bloo will get adopted?

Kiki: Not if you come here everyday by 3:30pm

MrHerriman: Yes, and one day you will outgrew Master Blooregard.

Kiki: Your creator never outgrew you remember.

MrHerriman: Yes, but she's out of town for that superheroes convention.

Eric: How come we can't go?

Kiki: Because Madame Foster only had I pass.

Mac: Madame Foster?

Gary: She's the owner of the place, it was her idea to let forgotten imaginary friends a new home. Madame Foster is in Rockford for a superhero convention. MrHerriman is in charge until she comes home.

MrHerriman: Precisely and the attic needs to be dusted and clean.

(They went up to the attic to clean it up.)


	5. New Guy

(6 days later, Gary, Bloo and Mac were heading towards the meeting place.)

Gary: Okay you two, I don't want you to misbehave when the new guy comes.

Bloo: What's this about a new guy?

Gary: We're getting a new inductee.

Bloo: I thought we were the new initiates.

Gary: We've been expecting someone else for weeks now. I must warn you, he's crazy.

(At the meeting place the girls and Eric were talking when Gary, Mac and Bloo came in. Gary told them to behave. Then David came in with a blindfolded boy. Mac noticed that he looked familiar. He was the same guy they ran into the first time they went to Foster's. He was named, "Frank". He went over the rules that in order to be a member you have to tell them a scary tale. Then they must all agree or else he's not in. After he told his story, they all agreed and they let him in. David then removed his blindfold.)

Frank: All right.

Bloo: Your that crazy guy I met on the way to Foster's.

(David grab hold of Frank.)

David: Remember, no punching.

Frank: Okay, guys there's a party at City Hall and maybe we all should go.

(They left to go to the party, unknown to them. Frank got out a walkie talkie.)

Frank: Okay boss, they took the bait.

Louis(On Walkie Talkie): Excellent Frank, those brats are going to make me millions.

Terrence(On Walkie Talkie): How come you get to join?

Frank: Because you couldn't think of a good story Terrence.

(Frank put out the fire and walked off with an evil smile.)


	6. Friendship!

(At city hall, they went to City Hall, only to find out that it was a trap. Terrence and Frank tied them up.)

Louis: You brats fell for it!

Mac: What have you done?

Louis: After Janet Nettles became new mayor and stealing my possession, I became a criminal.

Mac: You won't get away with this!

Louis: And your going to regret this.

(Then he got knocked down by a plastic egg. Coco, Wilt and Eduardo came to save them. They heard the old mayor earlier today that he's going to make a few kids expose their darkest secrets and they needed to help them, they also called the cops.)

Louis: Go on Frank, face them.

Wilt: Don't do it Frank.

(Frank put down his fist and untied The Midnight Society.)

Louis: Frank, what are you doing?

Frank: Sorry Louis, but I can't lose a friend, they mean more to me than anything.

Gary: Well done Frank, I knew you could stand up against him.

Louis: Traitor!

(Then the police came and arrested Terrence and Louis.)

Sheriff Stone: I got some reports that a group of kids were kidnapped.

Louis: I can explain!

Sheriff Stone: Yes, when we go downtown.

(Everyone cheered as Terrence and Louis got arrested. Back at Foster's, they let Frank stay as a housekeeper. Then an old lady came in. She was, "Madame Foster".)

Madame Foster: Hello, where is the new housekeeper and friend I've been hearing all about.

Frank: We're right here.

(She looked at all 3 boys.)

Madame Foster: Okay, you can come everyday by 3:30pm, just enough time to get to the place from school.

(Everyone was happy.)

The End.


End file.
